championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Sodorno Jägermeister
Background Foolishness, Roderik, foolishness. Description I need more power! Feats You are not worthy as my opponent. Information Level: 14 HP: 310/310 (64 Out of Devil Trigger) BAB: +11 (+10) Skill Points: 170 Speed: 70ft/Land 70ft/Fly (Good) Initiative: +20 Hero Points: 3/3 Racial Traits: Fey Magic, Elven Immunities, Elven Magic, Low-Light Vision, Weapon Familiarity, Languages: ''Common, Elven, Celestial, Infernal, Abyssal, Draconic, Necril, Orc, Dwarven, Halfling, Sylvan, Undercommon, Goblin, Giant, Drow Sign, Aklo, ''Ability Scores Armor Class Spell Resist: 25 (Vs Good) Immunities: Acid, Disease, Fire, Poison, Sleep. Attacks of Opportunity: 22 Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Kensai Magus: '''Arcane Pool (16/16), Cantrips, Spell Combat, Canny Defense, Spellstrike, Perfect Strike, Fighter Training, Iaijutsu, Critical Perfection, Improved Spell Combat, Superior Reflexes, Evasion, Uncanny Dodge, Improved Evasion, Improved Uncanny Dodge, Iaijutsu Focus, '''Magus Arcana: '''Flamboyant Arcana, Empower Spell, Familiar, Critical Strike, Arcane Deed (Evasive), Broad Study, '''Synthesist Summoner: '''Cantrips, Fused Eidolon, Fused Link, Summon Monster VII, Shielded Meld, Makers Jump, Greater Shielded Meld, Aspect, Life Bond, '''Kata Master of Many Styles: AC Bonus, Fuse Styles, Panache Feats: Weapon Focus (Elven Thorn Blade), Weapon Finesse, Elven Battle Training, Elven Battle Style, Elven Battle Focus, Combat Reflexes, Slashing Grace, Weapon Specialization (Elven Thorn Blade), Greater Weapon Specialization (Elven Thorn Blade), Enforcer, Dimensional Agility, Dimensional Assault, Dimensional Dervish, Crane Style Traits: Fey Magic (The Abyss) Arcane Pool:' 16/16' By spending 1 point from his Arcane pool, a Magus can do one of the following: * Derring-Do: A magus can spend 1 panache point when he makes an Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, or Swim check to roll 1d6 and add the result to the check. He can do this after he makes the check but before the result is revealed. If the result of the d6 roll is a natural 6, he rolls another 1d6 and adds it to the check. He can continue to do this as long as he rolls natural 6s, up to a number of times equal to his Dexterity modifier (minimum 1). * Opportune Parry and Riposte (Ex): At 1st level, when an opponent makes a melee attack against the magus, he can spend 1 panache point and expend a use of an attack of opportunity to attempt to parry that attack. The magus makes an attack roll as if he were making an attack of opportunity; for each size category the attacking creature is larger than the magus, the magus takes a –2 penalty on this roll. If his result is greater than the attacking creature’s result, the creature’s attack automatically misses. The magus must declare the use of this ability after the creature’s attack is announced, but before its attack roll is made. Upon performing a successful parry and if he has at least 1 panache point, the magus can as an immediate action make an attack against the creature whose attack she parried, provided that creature is within her reach. Panache: 8/8 By spending 1 point from his Panache pool, a kata master can do one of the following: * Derring-Do: A kata master can spend 1 panache point when he makes an Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, or Swim check to roll 1d6 and add the result to the check. He can do this after he makes the check but before the result is revealed. If the result of the d6 roll is a natural 6, he rolls another 1d6 and adds it to the check. He can continue to do this as long as he rolls natural 6s, up to a number of times equal to his Dexterity modifier (minimum 1). * Dodging Panache: When an opponent attempts a melee attack against the kata master, the kata master can as an immediate action spend 1 panache point to move 5 feet; doing so grants the kata master a dodge bonus to AC equal to his Charisma modifier (minimum 0) against the triggering attack. This movement doesn’t negate the attack, which is still resolved as if the kata master had not moved from the original square. This movement is not a 5-foot step; it provokes attacks of opportunity from creatures other than the one who triggered this deed. The kata master can only perform this deed while wearing light or no armor, and while carrying no heavier than a light load. Eidolon: Devil Trigger Evolutions: * Ability Score Increase (Dex) x3 * Ability Score Increase (Con) x2 * Fiendish Appearance x3 * Flight * Extra Feat (Dimensional Dervish) Equipment Armor Weapons +10 Dmg vs Flat Footed Items General Goods*: Magic Items: Cloak of Resistance +4, Headband of Mental Prowess +6, Belt of Physical Might +4, Amulet of Protection from Evil, Boons * Devil Trigger P. Gift (+2 Con) * Profane Gift (+2 Cha) * See Invisibility Containers: Belt Pouch, Belt Pouch, Backpack Currency: 25000gp Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Magus Spells Level 0 * Detect Fiendish Presence * Light * Prestidigitation * Grasp * Open/Close Level 1 * Duelist's Parry x2 * Frostbite x6 Level 2 * Bladed Dash x8 Level 3 * Vampiric Touch x3 * Slow x3 Level 4 * Greater Invisibility x2 * Dimension Door x2 * Flash Forward x1 Level 5 * Greater Bladed Dash x1 * Dimensional Blade x1 Summoner Spells Level 0 * Arcane Mark * Detect Magic * Read Magic * Message * Mage Hand * Mending Level 1 * Protection from Good x2 * Protection from Law x2 * Protection from Chaos x2 * Expeditious Retreat x3 Level 2 * Haste x4 * Summon Eidolon x3 Level 3 * Rejuvinate Eidolon x2 * Restore Eidolon x2 * Heroism x2 Level 4 * Teleport x3 * Bestow Planar Infusion II (The Abyss) * Instant Restoration x3 Level 5 * Wreath of Blades x3 * Plane Shift Druid Spells Level 0 * Purify Food and Drink * Create Water * Enhanced Diplomacy Level 1 * Whispering Lore Category:Male Category:Griffin Category:Absolute Trash